


11:11

by Heaven_Obrien



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angel Powers, Link Bond, M/M, Premonitions, Whitelighter, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaven_Obrien/pseuds/Heaven_Obrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson shoots up, awake in a sitting position in the middle of the night, holding his left side. He squeezes his eyes shut tight and clenches the sheet with his right hand. There's a sharp pain that makes him gasp for air like he's been shot but his skin has no mark, no blood. He's fine.. It's not his pain yet he feels it all the same. "Stiles." He fearfully whispers in the dark room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11:11

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having serious cases of writers block. Like I have all these ideas for stories but then at some point I find myself no longer able to continue :( 
> 
> Always Stackson cause I love Stackson!

He's eighteen and things are getting worst. He's going through his second semester and trying to keep up his 3.8 GPA. It's just hard when he has visions of demon attacks during the same time he's trying to study for an exam the next morning. Jackson would sigh or roll his eyes then orb to save what ever innocent needed him because that's what he's been taught.

It'a a curse not a gift, to be a magical being. He's a Whitelighter and a wizard, a hybrid. Like being a teenager in college wasn't difficult enough, nope he had to worry about demons, charges, saving innocents, exposing magic, and trying to have a normal life.

Being a wizard/Whitelighter wasn't so bad at times. He got powers, that was the plus side. He had premonitions, telekinesis and orbing, which he greatly enjoyed. Since he wasn't a full whitelighter his ability to heal was not yet present.  

Jackson's lack of sleep is horrible. He's sure if he keeps this up he'll pass out but its hard to sleep when he can hear the voice of a stranger in his head. He can hear their thoughts, sometimes even get glances of what they can see.

It's always the same voice he hears. Jackson wonders if this is another charge. A witch that he's suppose to help, guide, protect. He hasn't told his parents about this yet but he has a feeling the stranger sometimes knows someone else is in his head too. Jackson can tell when the stranger pauses to listen whenever Jackson thinks something unintentionally sharing it to their mental link. 

He couldn't understand the link. He's heard about very close siblings sharing a link. They have  to be really close but he didn't hear about whitelighters sharing one with their charges so Jackson had no idea why he had one with this stranger.. Maybe he had a secret brother?

He learns to lower the volume if not completely mute the voice but then he starts to _feel_. Feel certain strong emotions such as fear, fierce protectiveness, love, anger..

Jackson does his best to block out the stranger.

\---------------------------------------------

Stiles swears he can hear someone in his head at times. He's not insane! It's like someone listening in.

It happens every now and then. Just when he hears the male voice speak he stops to listen, which he learns to not freak out over when he's around others cause they'll think you've gone mad. He's learned that from experience a couple of times, earning strange, terrified and curious stares. 

Every time he'd go quiet to listen, the voice would stop like it catches on to Stiles' silence, like he doesn't want to be found. It wasn't normal, Stiles knows this. It was scary at first to just hear a voice that wasn't your own, to look around only to realize it came from your head. 

He looks up diagnosis's online but all he finds is things about the mental state and he is not crazy!

Stiles ignores the voice and tries to put up a wall to stop his thoughts from being heard, somehow. He has a feeling it hasn't really been working..

He wants to tell his dad, but he knows he wouldn't believe him. He would look at Stiles like a son he'd help him in any way to get better when there was nothing wrong. _Nothing really._  He wants to tell his best friend Scott- No, he will tell him but before he does he wants to do some research to get an insight beforehand because there has to be a reasonable explanation.

Strange, unexplainable things start to happen to him. Things that are not suppose to be possible.. Was he some type of magical being? The next Harry Potter?

He could sometimes want something to happen and it does. It doesn't always work the way he wants it to but it still happens. He could make things appear. Like misplaced keys, his Anatomy textbook, he brought his mom back once.

A hologram of her appeared and though he couldn't physically touch her, he was grateful for her presence. She explained that he was a wizard, how it was passed from blood, reminded him that she loved him and how she's always with him...He wish he could share that with his father.

\-----------------------------------------------

It's around six, Jackson's in his dorm room doing homework when the stranger speaks _. 'So.. Are we ever going to talk about this?'_ Stiles asks through their mental channel.

Jackson doesn't reply so Stiles continues talking, hoping to annoy the stranger until he gives in. _'I don't really know what's happening to me. I get that I'm a wizard but how is this even possible? Who are you any way? Do you have any explanations as to why this is happening? The sharing thoughts part, I mean. Are you a wiz-_

 _'Can you just shut up for a moment!'_ Jackson yells and the stranger stays quiet. He must be experiencing how it feels to hear Jackson.

Jackson rubs at his temples. It's the first time they've ever tried to actually communicate. Jackson didn't think it was possible for the voice to be any more clear but it was. The stranger's voice was crystal clear in his ears like someone speaking directly in his ears. 

 _'We share a link. I don't know why but we do..'_ Jackson replies.

 _'So you're a wizard too?'_ Stiles asks. He chuckles after asking because actually saying that wizards, witches and whatever else exist is just insane.

 _'Yeah. Sort of.'_  Jackson answers. 

_'Dude! This is.. You have any idea how ridiculous this sounds?!'_

Jackson shrugs though the stranger is unable to see him. _'Doesn't change it from being reality.'_

_'Some reality.. Wait, you said "sort of" what does that mean? Who are you?'_

_'I'm a hybrid. Wizard-Whitelighter.'_

_'What's a Whitelighter?' Stiles asks, curious as he sits crossed leg in his chair and spins._

_'It's another title for angel.' Jackson explains._

Stiles snorts _, 'You're an angel?! How many magical beings exist?'_

 _'A lot.'_ Jackson writes his next paragraph while glancing at his roommate. He tries to act normal although he's having a conversation in his mind.

 _'Who are you?'_ Stiles asks for what feels like the tenth time.

Jackson pauses then he says, _'My names Jackson.'_

Stiles smiles a bit, _'Nice to..hear you, Jackson. I'm Stiles.'_

_'Of course. Weirdo has to have a fitting name.'_

_'Hey! That was rude. What type of angel are you?'_

Jackson knows what 'Stiles' meant by this but he chooses to be literal _, 'I already told you what type I am.'_

Stiles rolls his eyes, _'So what am I suppose to do? I mean, we were given these powers for a reason, right?'_

Jackson raises a brow, most people would be thinking of all the selfish ways to benefit from their powers but Stiles, he could have a moment of indulgence but he's thinking of helping others. _'Superhero complex. It's not as great as the media portrays it to be.'_ Jackson informs him.

_'Sounds like you have experience.'_

_'_ _Soon you will too.'_ Jackson promises. _'You know, demon hunts, demon attacks, saving innocents.'_

 _'Demons?'_ Stiles repeats. 

 _'Yes.'_ Jackson says annoyed. This was not his charge. He had homework to do, not explain things to a new wizard. _Doesn't he have his own Whitelighter? Jackson thinks momentarily forgetting Stiles could hear him anyway._

Stiles stops spinning. His vision blurs _, 'What does having my own Whitelighter have to do with this?'_

_'They are the ones to help you learn and improve as a wizard.'_

_'Why do you think you're not mine?'_ There's something in his voice like he's offended Jackson doesn't want to be his angel. 

_'Because I'm not. I wasn't told that you were assigned as my charge -_

_'But maybe this is why we have this link, you're suppose to be my Whitelighter.'_

Jackson runs a hand over his head, _'I highly doubt that. A link wouldn't be formed for something this simple.'_

Stiles sighs, _'Okay, whatever. Either way I still need one and you happen to be one plus a wizard, so guide me. Please.'_

He can say no. He can say no because Stiles wasn't his charge, his responsibility but then the kid would be alone. He wouldn't know how to properly use his powers to defend himself against demons and it was only a matter of time before they would come for him. He would be defenseless, he would die.. 

They share a link, that meant something. He didn't know what yet but he was going to find out. _'Alright. I'll be your Whitlighter.'_

Stiles grins at his response and Jackson can feel the warmth Stiles feels like a gentle breeze.


End file.
